Melisende Waarheid
|Alias = Mel Zon |Title(s) = |Epithet = |Gender = Female |Race = Human |Age = 54 years old |Born = ♈ March 31 |Died = |Birthplace = Palestine |Height = |Weight = |Blood type = |Eyes = |Hair = Brown, gray |Skin = Olive |Ethnicity = Palestinian Jew |Weapon = |Affiliation = Sol |Previous Affiliation = |Department = |Previous Department = |Profession = |Previous Profession = |Position = |Previous Position = |Partner = |Previous Partner = |Base of Operations = |Status = Active |Relatives = Khalilah Sarkis (foster daughter) Joash Zircon (foster son) Nicole (foster granddaughter) |Education = |Bounty = |Hobbies = |Values = |Likes = |Dislikes = |Song = |Debut = |Appearances = |Japanese Voice = |English Voice = }} Meister (), formely Dietrich Waarheid, is the main protagonist of Afraid of the Dark. She is Khalilah Sarkis's foster mother and Joash Zircon's mentor and maternal figure. She is a maven and the current chief head of Sol. Appearance Melisende is a 1,82m tall, slender woman with an average build and aged facial features. She initially appeared in her early forties, a fact supported by her mastery over combat and ability to defend herself. She notably is always seen smiling or wearing a happy look on her face, albeit she can quickly switch to a more sour expression when she is serious about something. Before transitioning, she had short, messy grey hair, a goatee and some stubble along her lower chin and upper lip in the same color of her hair. Her most notable features are the scars she possesses on her face. She has a scar on the left side of her mouth that goes all the way down to her chin, another on her right eye that goes from her cheek to her forehead, and the last one crossing the bridge of her nose and ending near her right ear. Personality Despite being a maven, Melisende is someone who can be immature and joke around as she has an incredibly funny side, shown by her normal use of dirty talk, innuendos, and ability to make fun of dangerous foes. Although she is quite a mysterious person, she has a protective personality and kind heart, and she is not merciless towards her enemies. She is known for being rather eccentric and laid-back, but still a loving and open minded person, even a bit cool. Melisende also believes that having a loving and supportive family is all someone really needs in life, perhaps due to the absence of her own family. She is very respectful of Terumi, who is her teacher or master of sorts, and she is very protective and caring towards both of her children, encouraging them to follow their path. Melisende is a very emotionally intelligent person. She is capable of perceiving her and others' emotions, as well as reasoning and understanding them. She is very self-aware, being able to recognize her moods easily, and she regulates her feelings naturally, managing them so she can think before she acts or speaks. Hence, she can deal with people effectively because of her great communication and social skills; she is willing to discuss feelings with others and helping those around her succeed. She is very empathetic and values healthy relationships above all else. She has nyctophobia. Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Trivia *Melisende's birthday falls on International Transgender Day of Visibility. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Afraid of the Dark characters Category:Covens Category:Transgender Category:Women Category:Aromantics